


I Face Death

by meetah12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Harry Potter is Regulus Black reincarnated, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, mentions of Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetah12/pseuds/meetah12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Potter is Regulus Black reincarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Face Death

**Author's Note:**

> Woah okay so this was an idea that popped into my head, and after a ton of support from tumblr users I decided to go ahead and write it out... Not sure how it'll go but I plan on writing one chapter for each book with certain scenes from the books written up from this perspective. Feel free to send in scenes you'd like to see!

The light above the water was getting farther and farther away.  Spots danced in Regulus' vision as the cold, dead hands pulled him down into the darkness.

His hand shakily reached up to the surface, the finger tips straining to break free of the cold, unforgiving water. The pale white of Regulus' hand was indistinguishable from the dead ones that clung to every warm patch of skin they could find. Their deathly grip sapped the warmth and the life from his bones, chilling him to the core.

His struggling had ceased, allowing the hands to take him where they wished. With a stream of bubbles, Regulus' last breath darted out of his mouth, snaking to the surface.

The light above him extinguished. Regulus could feel the cold hands release him. The water that was once frigid and unforgiving seemed to heat up to a comforting warmth. His body floated in the warm water, suspended by some unknown force.

With a sudden jolt, Regulus felt the warm water begin to recede.  His body began floating downwards, and a pressure began forcing itself down on his body. After a few moments of pressure, the light from above the cold water that seemed so long ago returned with a vengeance. Regulus closed his eyes automatically, squinting against the painful white wave that had washed over him.

The hands had returned. They were warmer and larger than before, but hands all the same. These hands were not pulling or dragging Regulus though, but rather lifting him. He felt something warm and soft wrapped around him, but his eyelids were too heavy for him to properly investigate.

The hands moved him somewhere else, laying him on yet another warm thing. With a jolt, Regulus realized that the warm thing was moving. His eyes opened quickly, worry making his heart beat faster.

_Heart beat?_

The fear was pumping through his veins, causing him to instinctively cry out in fear. The screams wracked his smallframe as the hands bundled him up in something soft and warm. The comfort of the warm soft thing made his screams halt, his curiosity weighing out his fear.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. A healthy baby boy," A voice said from somewhere above.

The hands beneath his body shifted, handing him off to another set. His eyes focused on the face above his. Hazel eyes stared at him from behind circular glasses. Tears shone in the eyes, and a smile appeared on his face.  

"Lily… He's beautiful," The man said, eyes moving from Regulus to someone off to the left.

Regulus felt himself being lifted, his eyes now even with the man's. The man studied him, his gaze full of love.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Harry," The man said, smiling widely.

_Harry? I'm not-_ Regulus opened his mouth to protest, but found a yawn bursting forth instead.

After it subsided, Regulus fully intended to begin protesting, yet couldn't seem to remember exactly what he was about to argue about. Just when Regulus began wracking his brain to try and remember what exactly he was so offended about, his eyes began closing of their own accord. Regulus fought against the sleep to no avail.

With one final look around, Regulus Black went to sleep.

And Harry Potter woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money


End file.
